Semiconductor devices, especially power semiconductor devices such as power semiconductor switches often include either a current limitation functionality or an over-current protection (i.e., an over-current switch-off) in order to avoid a thermal destruction of the device due to over-heating. In the first case the load current of the semiconductor device is limited to a predefined maximum value (e.g., 30 amperes) if the load resistance in the load current path is too low whereas in the latter case the semiconductor device (e.g., the power switch) is turned off if a predefined load current threshold (e.g., 60 amperes) is exceeded.
Both of the above mentioned principles (current limiting or over-current switch-off) have some implications and thus it depends on the application which one of the two protection principles is more suitable. If, for example, the load is a lamp, which has a high inrush current during a short start-up period, a current limitation to a predefined maximum current may be suitable. However, in case of a short circuit this predefined maximum current may be too high in order to avoid an over-heating of the device. To resolve this problem some semiconductor devices additionally include temperature sensors for triggering countermeasures in case of over-temperature. Such temperature sensors entail a more complex design of the device thus higher costs. If, instead of current limiting, an over-current protection (i.e., a shut-down in response to an over-current) is employed the current threshold would have to be that low in order to reliably avoid over-heating of the device that, as a consequence, the high inrush current (for example, during the start-up period of a lamp) would also trigger the over-current switch-off.
Summing up, it can be concluded that the protection circuits, irrespective of which one of the above-discussed protection principles is to be used, have to be either designed for a high inrush current or designed for a lower “nominal” current. To cope with both cases (start-up and normal operation) additional temperature sensors are needed. Thus, there is a general need for a semiconductor device including an inexpensive protection mechanism that provides sufficient protection against over-heating and thermal destruction during the start-up period of the device as well as during normal operation.